galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ships and vehicles
Vehicles * ATTEC: All Terrain Tactical Engagement Carrier: a legion ground/air vehicle with heavy armor and heavy weapons. Used by the 78th Recon, Bravo Company on Phasia. loc 181 * MBT: Main Battle Tank. The ones on Kublar ''are equipped with 120mm guns. The Republic Armorworks model that Keel encounters on Bantam Prime in ''Galactic Outlaws has a 300mm main gun that can shoot (green) energy shells at 2500 meters per second. loc 731 Legion tanks have both treads and repulsors, so that if one propulsion system fails the other can still move the vehicle. p218 They weigh about 150 metric tons p 253 * Combat Sled "CS" or "Sled": Quick and agile. Repulsor driven. Cockpit carries two drivers with room for a field commander. Cockpit separated from cargo bay, a relay screen mounted in the bay on this separation displays forward holocams and receives holo-transmissions from command. Bay lighted with red interior lights. Bay carries six passengers in jump seats and a gunner in a turret just aft of the cockpit. The gunner mans "Twins". Main ramp at the back, half opens down, the other half up. Opened by a button inside the bay. * Combat Sled (CS): an armored personnel carrier used by the Legion. Manned by two pilots, with a position for a field commander in the front section, six men plus a turret gunner ride in the rear section p.17. They have externally mounted cameras and a twin repeating blaster mount on top (aka the Twins). Combat sleds are generally built by Republic Armorworks. * HK-PP Mech: A Hunter-Killer Planet Pounder. A forty foot tall walking armored battle mech, bristling with heavy cannons above its squat torso and oversized legs. * Med-Sled: '''a converted ambulance, meant to carry wounded troops. A combat sled is stripped of its turret and jump seats. Repulsor litters are then magnetically anchored to the walls in quantity p. 74. * '''MULE: Motorized Utility Light Equipment. A fast attack ground vehicle armed with N-50 blaster and automatic rocket pods p 193 * Repulsor Bike: single seat open vehicle powered by repulsor drives. Three are carried aboard stealth shuttles as auxiliary transportation. * Samuari: a massive mech from the Savage Wars. They were the precursors to the modern HK-PP mechs that are used by legion forces. The Samurai if properly maintained are well able to go up against any current heavy mech. The Intrepid transported a Samurai to the synth mines on Herbeer, to protect the Legion’s cash flow. p 282 * Scout-cycle: legion motorcycles. * SLIC: '''close support gunships. They generally are armed with both autocannon pods and AGMs, but some are large enough to carry additional weapon systems, cargo, and passengers. The cargo deck has mounts for automatic blasters to fire out the open bay doors, one per side. * '''SWIM-sled: an underwater vehicle used to transport legion troops. * Tango: a fast attack speeder. p295 Ships and Starships * Air Boss: orchestrates the movement, preparation, launching, and recovery of small craft aboard a carrier or air base. * Armored Transport Shuttle: a shuttle with enough power, defenses and weapons to survive a drop into or out of a battle zone. The command hub of these ships sits above and behind the shuttle’s cockpit. It boasts a triple layer transparent impervisteel forward window, with smaller triangular windows on the sides. This allows the command crew, who often direct complicated space battles from these shuttles to have visuals no matter what. p 45 * Ankalor’s Pride: 'a Republic corvette stolen by the MCR and refitted to use as a suicide attack ship against Utopion by the Zhee. The ship’s original name was ''Revive. * '''Assault Shuttle: An armored vessel somewhat larger and better armed and armored than a drop-ship. Used aboard large ships like the Chiasm and Mercutio. “These shuttles are glorified rockets. A pilot stationed at the rear of the craft throttle at full speed until the shuttle’s lance-like end punctures the durasteel hull of a capital ship or space station. There are cutting torches around the nose in case the craft needs a little extra boring before reaching that sweet meat inside the starship. But a good shuttle jokey knows where best to impact. Once the shuttle penetrates, the soldiers—usually marines, but also legionnaires—wait for the tech crew to verify seal integrity and pop open the craft for the marines to pour out. LOC 121 In addition, “the pilot is so tightly packed in the cockpit with heightened velocity dampers, absorption bubble shields, shock absorbers, and impact repulsors that the impending impact won’t feel any worse than his speeder bumper getting taped by an errant repulsor cart in a grocery store parking lot.”Loc 159. * ATA-9: aka Hawkeye. A micro SSM small enough to be carried by a starfighter, particularly the Republic Raptor B. * Atlantica: Republic super-destroyer assigned to the Seventh fleet. Commanded by Admiral Nagu. The Atlantica is the Republic’s state of the art capital ship and mounts a forward ion gun as a primary weapon as well as secondary heavy turrets and point defense turrets. She is powered by eight massive engines. The Atlantica is destroyed at the battle of Tarrago, and Admiral Nagu transfers his flag to Emergent after it is lost. * Audacity: a state of the art republic Hammerhead-class corvette, commanded by Captain Desaix. The ship is twenty years old but officially has “the latest in technological upgrades, and is…perfect for high-attrition operations in wartime activity….this refit brings Audacity in statistical competition with the new Orion-class.”p30 She also fits a multi-warhead torpedo launch system, and is potentially very effective against occasional pirate incursions. Unfortunately at the beginning of the Black Fleet attack the torpedoes don’t have warheads, and the ship is in dry dock. Destroyed at the Battle of Tarrago. During the events of Prisoners of Darkness, The surviving crew of the ship steal a Black Fleet corvette and rename it the Audacity. * Bandit Squadron: Republic Seventh Fleet, First Squadron, 29th Wing. Assigned to the carrier Freedom. * Black Fleet: Goth Sullus’s main fleet. Three massive battleships (named Terror, Revenge, and Imperator, which is Goth Sullus’s flagship) form the backbone. They are very likely the three largest battleships in the galaxy, as Republic ships are generally smaller and more utilitarian in design. All Back Fleet troops and crews wear black battle armor, similar to design and protective capacity as Republic Legion armor. Each battleship is larger than a super-destroyer, home to at least ten thousand crew, and carries thousands of armored shock troopers and attack starfighters, along with numerous support vessels and their equipment. The bridge of these ships are described as being “two stories” tall and the display conventions ID friendly forces in blue, with hostiles appearing in red. Real-time updates for targets positions are standard. The Black Fleet’s battleships are equipped with two main ion guns, forward anti-matter torpedo launchers, forty heavy laser turrets (ten forward, fifteen per side), and sixty light point defense batteries (thirty per side) per ship. p219 As they jump to Utopion for a final assault, the fleet consists of three battleships, eight ex-republican corvettes, three wings of tri-fighters (with an auxiliary support squadron for each), three divisions of shock troopers and Goth Sullus himself. p 281 * Black Jacks: Second Bombardment Wing, Ninth Squadron, Black Fleet. * Brass Djinn: a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by space mines. * Buccaneers: Number Squadron, Republic Second Fleet, aboard the carrier Freedom. Sister squadron to the Gunfighters. Equipped with 50 Raptor Starfighters. * Bridge Thoroughfare: the main corridor on the main decks of a large starship, leading directly to the bridge. They are designed to handle vehicle and foot traffic and provide for defense of the bridge crew. “The corridor ends at a massive blast door that leads into the bridge thoroughfare—a massive corridor large enough for rapid-transport vehicles to move on two lanes, with walkways on the sides where crew and bots can travel four abreast. Think of it as the ships’ super-highway. It ends at the bridge, and gives access through subcorridor or speedlift to the entirety of the ship. A capable force could barricade the thoroughfare, even bring up light armored vehicles, and hold off an assault force long enough for the bridge crew to safely deploy escape pods. * Buzzship: a Republic (atmospheric) fighter that is loaded with nose-mounted blasters. * Call of Death: '''a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by Gravitic mines. * '''Carramo: '''Republic Sector Defense Flagship. Commanded by Admiral Bula. * '''Carrier: a heavy fighter carrying capital ship. Crewed by 10,000. * Chiasm: Capital-class destroyer. Crew complement includes seven thousand crew, two hundred gunners, roughly one thousand legionnaires, marines, and other soldiers. Destroyed in Legionnaire. * Corvette: a fast lightly armed and armored ship. Crewed by about 250. * Cybar Interceptor: a fast attack starfighter utilized by CRONUS. The ships are piloted exclusively by AI, and carry micro-SSMs and blasters that have a tendency to short out electrical systems aboard their targets. 329 * Deep Sensors: the dedicated fleet electronic intelligence compartment on a Republic Navy vessel. * Deep Space Supply Station 9: Dark Ops Headquarters, located at the edge of the galaxy. * Deseram: Republic super-destroyer. Destroyed during a battle at Cordinal. * De Zuan: an Imperial corvette. Chhun hides in a box marked “Radioactive. Do Not Handle” along with Aldon Masters, Bear, Exo, and Bombassa. * Divine Zephyr: a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by an SSM launched by the Intrepid. * Drop Shuttle: an armored surface-to orbit shuttle used to deliver and pick up troops and cargo. They have some self-defense capability. * Deluvia: 'A ''Republic capital ship that spent two years deep beyond the galaxy’s edge. When it returned, the entire ship was empty and all the airlocks were open. Not even bots remained. Holocam footage was wiped clean except for one three-second loop that showed the bridge littered with the dead bodies of the crew. p. 10. The ship was incorporated into the Cybar mother ship. p 159 The ship’s name has since been converted to a bit of vernacular, meant to describe a situation where all was lost: “Dead like Deluvia.” From the text: “The Deluvia was a byword. “Dead like Deluvia” was an expression used to describe total destruction and annihilation. A situation where all was lost. Deluvia was an exploration vessel that had famously gone out beyond galaxy’s edge to what—if anything—was beyond the great dead zone at galaxy’s end. And when the ship returned after spending a decade beyond the edge, no one was on board—even though all the escape pods were operational and accounted for. Holo-security footage released to the public was equally haunting: endless footage of a ship empty of all life, with maintenance bots keeping it pristine. There were rumors that a censored three-second clip showed a horror of death and destruction, but officially, the cause of the crew’s disappearance was unsolved.” p 160 * '''Destroyer: a heavy capital ship. Crewed by about 8,000. * D'igital sand table:' a data-displaying device aboard the Republic carrier Freedom. The table displays estimated casualties of simulated battles. p 277 * Docking Connector: a seal that connects one ship to another in space. They are ostensibly designed to be resistant to damage but plenty of people don spacesuits to make the passage, just in case. p 9 * Dog Watch: a work shift, also known as a "watch", in a maritime watch system that is half the length of a standard watch period. * Doomsday Fleet: A secret project by Kael Maydoon to construct a fleet of robot starships in case the Republic was ever attacked by a greater force than the Seventh Fleet could repel. Prisma Maydoon contains the activation key. The fleet is located near Umanar, out in the Deep Well, in intergalactic space. p229 The Doomsday Feet ship is entirely automated. The warbots which make up the bulk of their army resemble improved versions of hunter-killer Titans, warbots from the Corasaam Conflict. Their frames look similar in some ways to legionnaire armor except they are made of polished chrome. Instead of a head, each bot has a helmet that looks like a tech-infused version of those worn by ancient Greek hoplites. Upon the faces of the processor/helmet, three burning optical sensors glare red like malevolent eyes. Each bot is eight feet tall and is armed with a weapon the size of a crew served N-50 blaster. p278 * Drive Core: The primary power generation module of a starship. A core is described in detail in Sword of the Legion, page 179-180: “The sphere was roughly the size of a four-story building, was the drive core. Most of its interior was used to create the energy that would flood the drive itself before being routed to engines, with baffles and tributaries keeping the vessel’s power generators fully charged … A second, smaller sphere sat within the first, dividing the core into two chambers. The outer chamber was where the engineering crew worked; identical workstations were set all around the core’s thick outer wall, protecting the users from the maelstrom of energy that formed when a destroyer was in use. The inner chamber was where the reactor generated its power. The raw energy was released out of the drive core into the drive chamber through a series of powerful emissions that roared through a callarum crystal rod ported through the outer chamber. Thick slabs of transparent impervisteel allowed the engineers to monitor the core’s power fluxes, venting and building as needed to keep the destroyer’s drive system in order. It was the same system that was found on every starship in the galaxy capable of hyperspace travel, only on a much larger scale.” * Drive Coupler: part of a starship’s jump drive. * Elixir-class Shuttle: a relatively luxurious combat shuttle used by the Republic Navy. Admiral Devers arrives in one to meet Goth Sullus on Tusca in Galactic Outlaws. * First Expeditionary Legion Fleet: 'fleet assigned to lay siege to Ankalor. Includes the ''Mercutio. Admiral Ubesk is the senior officer. It’s stated that some of the newer destroyers have the ability to shunt energy from incoming weapons fire to internal batteries p 224 Numano is the fleet’s EW destroyer. p 224 The fleet engages the zhee battlecruisers in orbit over Ankalor and dispatches them handily. * ''Forresaw'':' Ghost Team’s ship, assigned to Nether Ops agent Andien Broxin. * '''Freedom:' a Republic carrier that transported the Maydoons to Kael Maydoon’s new post on Wayste. The Freedom is the backbone of the Republic Seventh Fleet. * Galactic Lightship: an ancient type of starship that were hugely fast back when they (and interstellar space travel) were new. * Galaxy-Class Freighter: a large, unwieldy cargo ship with controls that are so poor that control of the ship is often simply handed to a crew of robots, with six or seven crew kept on just in case the bots or ship require maintenance. Lao Pak brings a ship of this type to Tully 3 to collect Victory Squad. p225 These freighters, when landed, look like “four-legged animals with massive, drooping bellies.” p265 * Ghost Shuttle: a stealth dropship designed to evade detection, and transport cargo and personnel while remaining unobserved. “It’s invisible to nearly every sort of monitoring technology. The closest the galaxy has come to stealth invisibility” loc 1159. It’s described as “a lot like the inside of a combat sled. Jump seats are aligned against the walls, enough for a kill team plus one total. Two repulsor bikes are strapped to the cargo deck between the jump seats. There’s a third bike in the cargo bay underneath.”loc 1143. * Gray Wolves: First Squadron, Seventh Fleet, Republic Navy flagship Carramo, commanded by Squadron Commander Luq (Wolf Leader). Other pilots include Jasings (Wolf Two) and Merca (Wolf Three). Luq’s onboard bot answers to OU7. The squadron flies Raptor starfghters. * Guard Dog: Call sign of a tri-fighter squadron stationed on Tarrago. * Gunfighter Squadron: Second Squadron, Republic Seventh Fleet, Carrier Freedom. Equipped with 50 Raptors. Sister squadron to the Buccaneer Squadron. * Hammer-Class Assault Carrier: Trans-atmospheric assault cruisers, wide and squat for most of their length, named for hammer shaped bridges located above the bow. They are designed to survive planetary defense gun batteries and drop their cargo on a planet’s surface, then lift off and provide cover from dorsal SMAFF artillery batteries and forward mounted laser turrets. Each ship can carry up to three assault battalions (3,000 troops total). p 190 Class ships in Task Force Whirlwind are the Sirocco, Typhoon, and Hurricane. * Hoplyte: the freighter that Tom arrived on Pthalo in when he is met by Scarpia. * Hyperspace shadow: every natural body in space projects a corresponding area in hyperspace. Part of successfully navigating a hyperspace jump is avoiding returning to real space while in the hyperspace shadow of a sufficiently large body like a planet. p 85 * Imperator: '''Goth Sullus’s flagship. * ''Illustrious'':' The sub-destroyer class ship that jumped Victory Squad into position over Rawl Kima in ''Sword of the Legion. * Imminent: Republic super-destroyer. The Imminent was destroyed at Mutakawa. * Indelible VI: the independent Nasseen light freighter Captained by Aeson Keel, and his holographic first mate, Ravi. Princess Leenah and General Lem Parrish hire Keel to smuggle them past the legion guards on Bantam Prime. The ship has belly-mounted burst turrets (which shoot red lasers) and at least one missile launcher capable of shooting a variety of warheads, including concussion missiles (blue flame trail). In addition, the ship’s shields are powerful enough to withstand four point blank range hits from a republic MBT as well as substantial laser fire from K-13 Preyhunters before failing. That said, Leenah is able to fix failed shields fairly quickly. The ship has forward blaster cannons, ventral heavy blaster turrets and the ship’s shields are heavy enough to render hand-held energy weapons useless. The ship has an armory room that is exceptionally well-stocked,sporting weaponry from all over the galaxy, both military issue, planetary police, and high powered hunting weapons. The inertial dampers in the ship came out of a pair of Republic Raptors, and while they work, they aren’t enough to shield the ship’s contents from violent maneuvers. p101. The ship has its own AI which has a very bubbly and “overly enthusiastic” (and surprisingly well-read) personality. p194 * Interior Velocity Dampers: Equipment aboard most ships that nullifies the effects of high gravity maneuvers in space. * Inscrutable: a transport ship for the use of the legion troops on Bantam Prime. * Intrepid: 'a Republic destroyer, much smaller than the ''Mercutio. Owen’s kill team’s base of operations. She is captained by Captain Eliyah Deynolds. Later she serves as Victory Squad's base of operations. [Conflict: As of the events in Turning Point, the members of Synth Squad reside there as well: Bear states that SS is on the ship, but Chhun replies that Rowdy is back on Herbeer. How do we resolve this?] loc 560 The bridge’s war room is a pentagonal structure. During the events in Message for the Dead, The ship is the base of operations for five Dark Ops kill teams, plus elements of Delta Company (including the remainder of the 54th legion) and a full wing of starfighters and fighter-bombers. 376 The teams include KT Outlaw (which gets Victory’s old quarters, led by Bear), Viking, Lethal, Warbird, and Riot. * '''Julie’s Honey: a Luminoh Adventurer-Grendel-class hauler that visits En Shakar and unloads refugees from Qadib. * Jump Computer: a dedicated computer that calculates hyperspace jump co-ordinates and sends the resultant data to the navigation station on a starship’s bridge. Hyperspace jumps cannot be calculated manually, so without a functioning jump computer, a starship cannot enter hyperspace. * Kaufman Retrograde: an old school naval defense plan that involves running from a pursuing fleet while launching torpedoes and laser batteries at extreme range at the lead pursuing vessel. The idea is to wear down the attackers with a death of a thousand cuts. p 210 * L-13 Preyhunter: an older class of Starfighters. They are equipped with dual blaster cannons and sleek snub noses, and are incapable of carrying external ordnance like bombs. * Lancer: a lift-repulsor powered Republic starfighter, often carried by large starships. An older model of Republic Starfighter. Better than the Preyhunter in the general scope of things but not the equal of the modern Raptor. * Legion Expeditionary Fleet: aka Lex Fleet. The fleet composed of veteran Republic Navy ships and legionnaires put together by Admiral Deynolds and Legion Commander Chhun. * Lex Fleet: See Legion Expeditionary Fleet. * Life Pod: a standard escape vehicle, carried aboard many Republic starships and installed on Republic stations and orbital bases as well. Standard programming ejects the pod from the station or ship, and it then jumps for the nearest friendly port. They have very short range and no combat ability to speak of. Tom Delo manages to reprogram one on the fly to change its destination. * Life-scanner: a shipboard sensory device meant to pick out life signs at long ranges. Standard on stealth shuttles. * Lone Trout: modified civilian freighter used to transport Intrepid's kill teams and Chhun down to Gallobren. It’s considered a special-use vehicle stored on Intrepid. The ship does not contain smuggler’s compartments but can fit four kill teams and their equipment with some crowding. Troops drop down to the ground through a drop-bay in the ship’s belly p 403 * Loose Dutchman: '''a false name that Aeson Keel gives the legion for his ship while stuck on Bantam Prime. * '''Luminoh-Adventurer-Grendel: '''an old cargo hauler class-ship. They are designed for one-man crews but can manage larger staffs. * '''Mad Demon’s Kankari: a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by a space mine. * Magnetic Accelerator Launcher: a linear motor that catapults a metal hull (usually a shuttle or fighter) into space at high velocity. * Masstaar: '''Republic ship, assigned to the 7th fleet. CO is Capt. Aredies. She comes through the initial exchange of fire with heavy casualties, fires, and a reactor leak. * '''Mauler: a hugely powerful energy weapon spinal mount used by the Cybar mother ship. It vaporizes the carrier Freedom and its escorts in a single volley. p 332 * Mercutio: a Republic Navy super-destroyer. Commanded by Republic Navy Admiral Ubesk. It’s the ship that dropped Andien’s team off on Kublar and returns to the planet in time to extract Chhun’s team from the field on Kublar. It has the Aegis fire control system as part of its equipment. As of the events in Turning Point is is part of the First Expeditionary Legion Fleet. * Monstrous: Black Fleet Frigate, commanded by Pehl Turek. The Monstrous is a small ship, crewed by five men. Destroyed by Dax Dann’s squadron over Olik. * Mother: Cybar capital ship, principle ship of the Doomsday Fleet. * Naseen Light Freighter: a common form of transportation in the Republic. The Indelible VI is of this class. * Night Stalker: Stealth Shuttle attached to the Mercutio, and used by Dark Ops Kill Team Zenith. Crashes into the outskirts of Ankalor City on the way to the surface of Ankalor, killing all aboard except for legionnaires Trident and name?, and wounding the pilot who is later killed by the Zhee mob p346. * Nimbus Rover: a Republic high-performance ship. Very small, very fast, piloted by a robot. Sanatole Krena escapes on such a ship after sabotaging the comm system on Tarrago’s deep space orbital platform. p 72 KIA after performing his task for Kimer. * Numano: The EW destroyer assigned to the First Expeditionary Legion Fleet. * Obsidia: a Savage Wars-era slave ship. * Obsidian Crow: Tyrus Rechs’s ship. The onboard computer is named Lyra, and she can control the ship via voice command over a comm channel. The ship is armed with an out of date omni-cannon, which is mounted in a gimbal turret mounted on the ship’s underside; it’s manned shot only and needs to be charged before it can fire The ship has ECM countermeasures to jam attacking spacecrafts’ targeting computers. The ship’s final defense is a Romula nuclear mine which it uses to self-destruct near the end of Galactic Outlaws loc4387 * Ohio-Class starship: old style Republic capital ship. The age of these capital ships is apparent, dating from the early days of the Republic, in the generally inferior construction standards that were used to build them,especially when compared to modern super-destroyers. “The decks on Ohio-class starships look like they were launched from the orbital shipyard before they were fully finished. There’s no underdeck technology—no retractable defense crew turrets, courier rubes, or impact channels. Just grating, a maintenance shaft that includes HVAC, and a deck plate to ensure that the area can be properly sealed in the vent of a hull breach. And the corridors are constructed from steel—not impervisteel, just steel. When these space whales were built, impervisteel was too precious to be used on anything except the outer hull.” Loc 211. In addition, they do not have particularly robust electronic warfare capability, “An Ohio doesn’t have the sophistication needed to resist the Mercutio’s jamming.”loc 268. The bridge of an Ohio-class ship has a raised command platform sitting above a crew pit manned by helmsmen, sensor techs, and the like.loc 433. Capable of carrying a full wing of Starfighters” p. 255. * Overlord: Imperial Dreadnought, class ship. Weighing in at five or six times the size of the Terror, Revenge, or Imperator, Overlord is big enough to transport six full wings of tri-fighters and carry a large bore spinal mount weapon. Being built at Kesselverks ship yards on Tarrago as of the events in Message for the Dead and not yet operational. p 241 * Pegasus: Republic super-destroyer. The Pegasus carried the newly developed Aegis Mk VI Integrated Point Defense Cannon System, meant to destroy incoming small craft (fighters) and missiles. 90, 92 The system failed to perform as expected. The ship was destroyed at Mutakawa. * Pit Vipers: Third Wing, First Squadron. An elite squadron of attack tri-fighters assigned to the Black Fleet ship Terror.The Pit Vipers are nominally assigned to the Third Wing aboard the ship and are the first squadron in Third Wing’s table of organization. Third wing’s goal was to knock out Fortress Omicron. * Prisma’s Future: the Maydoon family’s luxury corvette. * Probable Horseshoe: an alternate ID for the Indelible VI. p46 * Project Dormouse: See Doomsday Fleet. * Proximity Mine: an explosive charge that detonates within a ship’s shield radius when a spacecraft comes within a defined distance. They can be dropped by Starfighters (including tri-fighter bombers) or larger ships. Goth Sullus’s tri-bomber fleet seeded much of Tarrago system with them during his attack on Tarrago Prime. p99 The Indelible VI’s extraordinary speed aided its ability to avoid the explosions as it threaded its way through the Tarrago minefield. p102 * Optical Targeting: a ship’s gunnery subsystem that relies on visual line of sight to shoot down targets. * Rage and Fury: a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by space mines. * Rangefinder: a legion shuttle stored aboard the Intrepid. Leenah takes to shuttle to En Shakar to look for Prisma. * Raptor: a modern Republic Starfighter. The Raptor’s equipment include blasters and chaff pods, and they use onboard bots to manage damage control and assist the pilot with complex tasks. * RF-D77: A defensive system built into to heavy armament turrets of the Republic Navy. The system shields the gunner from blaster fire, even Savage War slug-throwing tech. * Republic Seventh Fleet: The Seventh Fleet includes the super-destroyer Atlantica, and the destroyers Destiny of Purpose, Liberty, Arangotoa, Emergent, Victory, Bantusu, and Aressima. Commanded by Admiral Landoo, the fleet consists of the super-carrier Freedom and auxiliary and support ships. As of the engagement with the Black Fleet over Utopion in Message for the Dead, the fleet includes 15 destroyers, 9 Champion-class light production cruisers, 33 destroyer escorts, and 22 corvettes and frigates. The fleet collectively can field five fighter wings. p 287 * Rescue One: Keel’s call sign when he uses the Indelible VI to pick up Victory Squad on Rawl Kima. * Rigelian fighter-bombers: have forward-mounted autocannons. * Scorpions: Tri-fighter squadron stationed aboard the imperial battleship Terror. p 285 * Shuttle One: the call sign for Goth Sullus’s personal transport aboard Imperator. * Simpkin: Voyager-class Republic corvette, assigned to the 7th fleet. Destroyed over Utopion by colliding with a wrecked frigate. * Siren of Titan: Goth Sullus’s ship, a Republic fast-attack cutter. The gang of Brotherhood members working with Goth Sullus are old school Nether Ops legionnaires, led by Daeth Hunda. The group worked from Siren of Titan and were drummed out of the legion for a massacre on Ulori. The Siren of Titan is destroyed when Lyra, the Obsidian Crow’s computer detonates a Romula nuclear mine nearby. * Sirocco: '''Republic assault carrier that transports Task Force Whirlwind to Ankalor. p 187 * '''Speedlift: an express turbo-lift tube in a large starship. * Starlyte: 'a Republic station near the rim, one jump away from ''Ootani Station. * 'Starlifter: '''a medium sized star ship known for a hammerhead nose and flaring multi-tube engines. Not particularly combat worthy; one missile disables a Starlifter during take-off on Ackabar early in ''Galactic Outlaws. loc 225. * '''Strike Board: Organization tool used on carriers and air bases. They track which groups of ships are sent toward which targets and track their journey from launch, to target, and return to the base. * Super-Destroyer: A massive capital ship meant to command a squadron of smaller ships or a fleet of ships. Used exclusively by the Galactic Republic. It can take hours to do enough damage to a capital ship to take it out of action. “It takes hours of non-stop fighting by entire destroyer groups to take down a single capital-class ship. A super-destroyer could effectively make an Ohio-class cruiser non-operative for combat within six standard minutes.” Loc 112 * Supply shuttle: a slow, small vessel designed to carry cargo and mail. * Supply Station Ootani: a Republic base located in the Jack Taar Nebula. The supply officer name who sold the MAROs to Tom Delo operates from there. * Supreme Vengeance: a Zhee battlecruiser. Destroyed by space mines. * Tactical Assault Ship: a hyperspace capable vessel designed to transport troops to a hostile drop zone and get out in one piece. * Tenacious: a wrecked transport freighter in the Battle of Telos graveyard. Used as a regional HQ by the Brotherhood of Vengeance. * Tornado: '''Republic assault carrier that transports Task Force Whirlwind to Ankalor. p 187 * '''Tractor Array: a ship’s beam array that is designed to grab disabled or inert ships and drag them into a docking bay. Ships that are under power will have their speed sharply reduced or torn apart by the forces involved. p 267 From the text: “Certain subspace effects, or even strong gravitational anomalies, could cause the machine to reverse itself, creating a highly dangerous situation. Instead of pulling another object to itself, the array could malfunction and pull itself into itself. In that event, the whole chamber had to be vented and both poles ejected to prevent the catastrophic destruction of the ship. p 267 * Tri-Bomber: Republic short-range bomber spacecraft. * Tri-Fighter: A Republic one man short range fighter: “The Republic’s compliment of tri-fighters have sophisticated enough sensors to take down ultra-high speed crafts with predictive targeting and pulsar missiles or AI-fired blaster cannons. You’d have to ask a flyboy if a Preyhunter has that sort of smarts.”LOC 159 Once Goth Sullus forms the Black Fleet, the Tri-fighter is used exclusively by Black Fleet ships. From Attack of Shadows: “The tri-fighter was a wicked-looking agile Starfighter unlike anything the Republic had ever even thought about fielding. Three independent deflector panels, skinned in black and angled forward like vicious scalene triangles outlined in the standard fleet gray, covered a central pilot pod and engine system. The pilot looked out the forward-looking latticed canopy, guarded by the deflectors to the sides and one above—but this provided limited visibility and was useful only for landing. It was the augmented reality pilot interface system that took this ship to the next level. With it, Kat Haladis could see the battle going on all around her while still orienting for standard flight control. It took a bit of getting used to, but once you did, you saw all the advantages you had over fighters that relied on the pilot’s visual interpretation of the battle.”… “The deflectors also acted as impulse directional thrusters that allowed more agile maneuvering than the typical turn-and-burn heavy fighters of the Republic.” p 16-17 Certain varieties of this ship carry active cloaks for stealth. Bomber variants are in use as well. * Turbo Laser: a heavy ship-to-ship weapon used aboard cruisers, destroyers, and capital ships. * Viridian Cyclops: The Tellarian freighter that Prisma secured passage to Acakbar aboard after surviving Goth Sullus’s massacre at Wayste. Crewed by Capt. Hogus ad Skrizz. * VN-708: '''An ancient model of starship which incorporates a Tratt and Kleider drive, and has a stasis pod and a seat that is optimized for a robot interface. A ship of this type crashed on En Shakar, which Prisma finds and uses to head to the planet Morghul. She names it Leenah’s Love. p 275 * '''Voyager: Republic corvette, class ship. Commonly used to anti-piracy and customs duty. * War Ravens: Twenty-Fourth Republic Squadron, stationed on Utopion. They are commanded by Cmdr Gola Ontalay. The War Ravens are equipped with the new Raptor B, which comes with an advanced power plant in both engines, a dynamic ECM warfare package, and a weapon officer riding shotgun. p 283 * Whisper of a Summer’s Dream: an alternate ID used by Keel for the Indelible VI as they make planetfall on Ponterra p 296 * Wolf: 'Imperial Assault Frigate assigned to attack Jasilaar. The Wolf and its class-mates are the first of a wave of new production ships to leave the Kesselverks Shipyards on Tarrago after the facility’s capture by the Dark Legion. Described as “no-frills and built to fight. Longish from stem to stern, narrow and high-decked, the ships looked extremely deadly and ready for the business of combat, skinned in matte charcoal gray with the barest of Imperial markings.” p 65 The ship is large enough to transport a full company (280 men) of Dark Legion shock troopers and their equipment. The ''Wolf sports two powerful turrets on its port and starboard sides and is heavily armored. * '''Wolf: '''call sign for Back Fleet battleship Terror’s Second Tri-Fighter Wing. p 216 * '''Woodchip: a republic freighter false ship ID of Aeson Keel’s. Captained by “Capt. Ethan Bowlerro.” * Zypher: an assault carrier used the ship as a transport vessel by Bravo Company, 78th Recon. loc 172 Docked in Phasia at the time of the Zhee attack.